


O Fim

by Ryoko_Chan_BR (Ryoko_chan)



Series: Caminhos [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies With Benefits, M/M, Rough Sex, Violent Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoko_chan/pseuds/Ryoko_Chan_BR
Summary: Aquele era o fim.E mesmo diante do fim, ele sorria.(...)Afinal, aquilo era uma guerra entre duas forças opostas. E se uma ganhava, a outra invariavelmente perdia.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Series: Caminhos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173434
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	O Fim

Aquele era o fim.

E mesmo diante do fim, ele sorria.

Não se importava com o fato de estar lá, tampouco com o estado no qual se encontrava. O braço direito, quebrado, doía demais, mas ele não deixaria de sorrir por causa disso. Também, pouco lhe importava o terno italiano todo rasgado e sujo de sangue. Talvez tivesse uma bala alojada em seu ombro... Lembrava-se vagamente de ter levado um tiro lá, mas isso não importa. Não mesmo. Nada que fosse material poderia importar no derradeiro e último momento.

Afinal, aquilo era uma guerra entre duas forças opostas. E se uma ganhava, a outra invariavelmente perdia.

Ele tinha perdido daquela vez, então tinha que aceitar.

Suspirou quase alegremente, satisfeito com o desfecho de tudo, mesmo que o ato fizesse com que seus pulmões doessem. Respirou fundo, consumindo o ar denso e fedorento do beco sujo e mal iluminado. Cheiro de poluição e esgoto. Cheiro de esterco e lixo humano.

Cheiro daquilo que mais odiava. Daquele rebanho sórdido e daquela cidade corrupta e obscena.

Não mais obscena e sórdida que o seu sorriso.

Fechou então os olhos a fim de poder ouvir melhor. Sua visão estava turva, então melhor seria ouvir os passos que vinham solenemente em sua direção. Fortes, calmos e impiedosos, tais quais os da morte.

Soltou um novo riso, tão cínico e zombeteiro...

Tão seu.

Abriu seus olhos e encarou a grande imponente figura diante de si. As vestes pretas deveriam indicar um mau-presságio, uma razão para desespero. A compleição circunspeta deveria ser capaz de afugentar seu sorriso.

Não era.

Passou a mãos pelos cabeços, deixou-a descer pelo rosto de traços angulosos. Acariciou por um instante as próprias cicatrizes e por fim, mordendo a ponta do dedo médio, tirou a luva da mão esquerda.

Encarou o outro.

Encarou a feição de desgosto e nojo que ele ostentava. Riu. Não resistiu e então perguntou:

-Por que está tão sério, Batman? Não quer mais brincar, é? –Falou de maneira hilariamente perversa, a voz grave e sacana saindo como o sussurro de uma heresia. Não que se importasse. Nem cristão era, mesmo. Não mesmo.

A resposta recebida fora um resmungo que saiu como um rugido baixo e raivoso. E mais dois passos.

E mais um passo.

O Cavaleiro das Trevas deu por fim um mínimo sorriso. Sorriso de canto, quase falso, tão raro.

Tão impossível.

Abaixou-se querendo de ficar na mesma altura do outro, o qual se encontra quase jogado de qualquer jeito no chão, escorado em uma parede. Encarou o sorriso e as cicatrizes. Os olhos escuros e a maquiagem mal feita que escorria por efeito do suor e do sangue. Sentiu um prazer quase sádico naquilo. Gostava de ver seu inimigo naquele estado de decadência. Melhor do que aquilo, só mesmo se estivesse amarrado em uma camisa-de-força, trancafiado na cela acolchoada e branca de um manicômio, recebendo suas três doses diárias de anti-pisicóticos e tranquilizantes. Pensando naquilo, seu imperceptível sorriso se tornou um pouco mais evidente, parecendo estimular também o largo sorriso de Coringa, que agora deixava as mãos trêmulas de dor e ansiedade começarem a desfazer o nó da própria gravata.

Afinal, o herói de Gothan City não era tão bonzinho quanto acreditavam.

E em toda sua serenidade, Batman observou o pescoço inacreditavelmente pálido. Levou a mão direita até aquela fragilidade. Apertou-o, apenas o suficiente para que o ar se tornasse ainda mais escasso ao seu inimigo, apenas o suficiente para sentir a vida dele pulsando dentro das veias e artéria.

Apenas o suficiente para conter sua vontade de quebrá-lo.

Mas não o suficiente para impedir que a voz dele saísse levemente esganiçada, totalmente irritante.

-Oh, o Deus Batman está encostando suas santas mãos em mim...

A pressão contra o pescoço foi aumentada, e o palhaço obrigado a se calar. Mas nada surtiria efeito contra o sorriso dele.

E então o terno foi aberto, a camisa rasgada e o braço quebrado dolorosamente deslocado, afim de que as roupas pudessem ser banidas. O Coringa gritou, finalmente, por causa da dor. Não que ele realmente se importasse, é claro. Afinal, a dor era importante. Ela era a prova da realidade, a prova que não se tratava de uma mera alucinação. A dor era o prazer da certeza de que era Batman lá, diante de si, despindo-o e enfiando as unhas na sua carne. Porque aquele era um jogo sinistro e secreto, no qual o vencedor ganhava tudo. Um jogo perverso e erótico que envolvia apenas destruir e devastar. E morder, e tocar e agarrar.

E por fim, tomar.

Batman era o vencedor naquela noite, e por isso agora tomava seu prêmio. Tirava seu uniforme e as roupas do seu inimigo, restando-lhe apenas sua máscara. Porque a mascara não poderia cair, nunca. Fosse ela a máscara negra que cobria o rosto de Batman ou a mascara do ódio presente em cada toque ríspido. Estava lá, intacta, mesmo enquanto e esfregava a cara de seu inimigo no chão e então o tomava com raiva e violência, querendo provocar-lhe quanta dor fosse possível. Querendo arrancar-lhe os cabelos, cortar-lhe a pele, sentir o aroma e o sabor do sangue dele.

Querendo sobretudo marcá-lo, mostrar a ele que não podia brincar com certas coisas, principalmente com certas pessoas. Principalmente com ele. Não conteve a raiva, a vontade e o desejo. Disse:

-Você é meu, seu desgraçado.

A resposta foi um riso. O mesmo riso insano de sempre, agora envolto pelos gemidos do sexo bruto e sádico. Um riso tão debochado, tão depravado que Batman sentiu qualquer compaixão deixar seu corpo. Utilizou-se de mais força, querendo a todo custo tirar aquele sorriso nojento da cara dele. Querendo loucamente, mesmo sabendo que era em vão, pois a cada estocada funda e forte, o maldito palhaço apenas ria mais, e gemia mais, e gostava mais.

Agarrou-o pelo braço quebrado e mordeu-lhe o ombro baleado. Ouviu com deleite os ecos do grito espalhando-se pelo beco.

O grito do êxtase, e nada mais.

E um sentimento.

Um sentimento escondido em meio às torrentes de raiva e ódio. Um sentimento que ia além da fixação, do delírio de possuir algo que jamais poderia lhes pertencer. A sensação de uma vingança realizada a cada movimento ou gemido.

A cada gota de sêmen derramada.

O herói esperou apenas sua respiração se normalizar e deixou o corpo do palhaço sem falar nada. Vestiu-se, tanto de suas roupas quanto da sua indiferença. Não havia nada a ser dito. Aquele era o fim, simplesmente isso. O fim e nada mais.

Porque aquele era o fim, mas muitos outros fins estavam por vir, ainda.

Era aquela certeza que mantinha o Batman em sua infindável batalha sem rumo ou futuro.

Era aquela certeza que mantinha o Coringa com infindáveis piadas que não divertiam a ninguém senão a si mesmo.

E aquilo bastava para ambos, pelo menos enquanto houvesse a certeza de que mais finais como aquele viriam. Pois sabiam muito bem que não conseguiriam jamais viver um sem o outro.

Batman ameaçou ir embora, o Coringa o chamou.

-Hey, vem cá... Deixa eu te contar um segredo... –Fez um sinal com a cabeça para que o outro se abaixasse, e assim foi feito. Aproveitou-se da proximidade e beijou nos lábios o seu inimigo.

E logo em seguida recebeu um soco na cara, como um aviso para que nunca mais fizesse aquilo.

Apenas riu, lambendo com gosto o sangue que lhe saia dos lábios estourados, e antes que o herói pudesse ir, o palhaço ainda o disse:

-Até a próxima, docinho... Prepara o rabo que vai ser minha vez.

E nisso a risada de histeria se propagou pelo beco.


End file.
